Backfire Plan
by vampic-demon-Sio
Summary: Kagome is out for revenge for Inuyasha because Inuyasha planned on hurting her. Kagome gets the perfect chance when he has to stay at her house for a few days. She totures him everyday, and time goes by Inuyasha starts to feel for her. But will he still s


Kagome is out for revenge for Inuyasha because Inuyasha planned on hurting her. Kagome gets the perfect chance when he has to stay at her house for a few days. She tortures him everyday, and time goes by Inuyasha starts to feel for her. But will he still say that after her final revenge plan? Inuxkags

Story Index

Inuyasha

21

Inuyasha thinks he has everything, money, popularity, and can get any girl in his school to sleep with him at the snap of his fingers. He's stubborn, possessive, violent, kind (but only every so often.) and HOT!!!!! (Sorry couldn't help myself) Also he has White hair, deep amber eyes, and CUTE little doggie ears!

Kagome

19

Kagome is a young girl with a poor family Kaguara is her only friend and because she has no money she never has any time for fun, she is always at school, working, of babysitting her little brother and sister. She is kind-hearted but can still be tough and arrogant. She has shoulder length midnight hair, and sapphire gray eyes.

Miroku

20

Miroku is a monk in training, he is Inuyasha's best (perverted) friend.

Until he is a full monk he is trying to get as much as he can of every pretty girl he sees. He has short black hair but still long enough to put into a pony tail, and lavender eyes.

Sango

20

Best friends with Miroku and Inuyasha she doesn't really approve of both of their behavior but deals with it anyway. She's kind, rich, and punishes anyone who touches her. Also Sango has waist length dark brown hair and dark magenta eyes.

Kiyoshi

Unknown

Kiyoshi is a murderous bloodsucking vampire; she comes to Tokyo (that's where they live just so you know) on a mission. (Not gunna tell you yet) She has a terrible temper but still can but Kind when she needs to be. (But she always thinks she's superior to everyone else) Brown hair with red strikes going through it, she always has into a twisted messy bun, and she has icy blue seductive eyes. (Every vampire has to have them)

Rin

10

Rin is Kagome's younger stepsister, Kagome's mother adopted her and now left Kagome to care for her. She's a cute little girl who always gets shy and gets picked on by her older brother.

Souta

12

Kagome's trouble making brother he skips school gets into fights and all that good stuff. He is always picking on his sisters, he hates them and wants to be and only child.

Manatsu (Kagome's mom)

40's

Kagome's kind-hearted but tough mother (not much else to say)

Kikiyo

20

Kikiyo is the downright bitch to the school, but it seems like everyone worships her. She's rich, popular, bitchy, and dates the hottest and richest son in Tokyo.

Ayume

19

Ayume is one of Kikyo's so-called slave friends. She is as loyal to her like no other and pictures her as a goddess.

Kagura

19

Unlike Ayume, Kagura hates Kikiyo for taking her boyfriend. (She and Inuyasha were dating before Kikiyo came along) Kagura is secretly friends with Kagome but only outside of school, she doesn't want to ruin her reputation.

Kouga

21

Kouga is one of Inuyasha so-called friends. Kouga only stays with Inuyasha because being around the most popular guy in school can get you a lot of dates.

Chapter: 1: a Mistaken fight

Bring bring bring

I HATE MONDAYS!! Screamed Kagome.

Kagome rolled off her bed and crawled over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of red plaid jeans, a black leather corset with a black shirt long sleeve shirt underneath, and a pair black boots that went up to her knee with black flames on it.

Kagome slumped downstairs.

School....sick....can't.....go. Kagome said in the most sickly voice she conger.

Oh dear? Manatsu said in a motherly tone. Well in that case you can try some of my new spinach soup. You'll love it.

Kagome stared at her mother blankly. Well....m-miracle I....feel so...much better. Gotta go bye! Kagome rush out of the house and started walking to school.

She slumped all the way to school just thinking to herself about who knows what. Her shoes squeaked from all the puddles all over the ground. When Kagome had almost gotten to the collage she started to hear a speeding car behind her, but still she felt like there was no reason to look back. Then all of a sudden the car sped pass her ridding through a huge puddle making Kagome saturated with rain water.

Kagome cursed under her breath until she finally yelled out YOU BASTERD! It seemed that the driver of the car heard her scream and was put into reverse until it stood right next to her. The widow rolled down and there was Kikiyo sitting there in the passenger's seat, she couldn't see all of who was sitting in the driver's seat but she knew it was Inuyasha because she had gotten a chance to see one of his ears. They didn't even have time to insult her because they spent they would time laughing. Kagome growled and walked away.

Kagome walked into the ladies washroom and spend 5 minutes drying herself under a hand dryer, when she walked out she accidentally slammed the door into some ones face.

She looked at who it was and thought to herself.

Great just what need to continue a sucky day.

There was Kikiyo laying on the floor unconscious, with blood flowing out of her nose. Kagome stared at her for a few seconds until she notices that some people stared walking over to where Kagome was to see what happened.

Best thing to do is escape from the scene of the crime. Kagome mumbled as she walked away letting the washroom door hit Kikiyo's head and stared heading to her locker.

(Sorry going to skip all the classes nothing exciting goes on in school Oo)

Kagome yawned as she walked towards the front doors of the school, when she walked outside to find none other then Inuyasha with Kikiyo sitting in his lap making-out. Kagome shuddered in disgust as she looked at them but quickly looked away. She walked past them fight the urge to scream in theirs faces. She lost the fight and walked over to Inuyasha and Kikiyo, they both were so busy they didn't even since her presents; she then grabbed both of their heads pulling them apart. They both screamed in surprise and shock.

Get a room! Kagome yelled into their faces at the top of her lungs. She then throws them to the ground and starts to walk away. The air became silent everyone was staring at Kagome it utter shock. Kikiyo was at the point where she couldn't speak. Inuyasha stood up and stared at Kagome, he examined her for a few more moments before speaking. Who the hell do you think you are!?

"hmmmmmmm...let me think I'm Kagome I'm in 11th grade I hav-"

"Shut up baka" Inuyasha rudely interrupted. "You know I'm going to be nice to you and let you off with a warning this time, but if do anything like that again I swear you will regret it. You got it?"

Yeah right, like you could do anything you 'sonofbitchfuckinjackassmanwhore'!" Kagome screamed making sure everyone could hear. Kagome smirked waiting for his reaction.

Inuyasha gave her a glare giving the meaning of 'if looks could kill you'd be six feet under'. "Why you stupid bitch! Inuyasha yelled before readying to throw a punch at her. He thrusted his arm forward.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for impact that never came. Kagome peeked open one of eyes to see a muscular figure in front of her blocking the punch. Kagome fully opened her eyes as the man pushed Inuyasha arm back to his side. They both stood silent until Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled before walking away, grabbing Kikiyo by the waist and making their way to their car.

The man turned to Kagome. Kagome blushed slightly, he was gorgeous. He had long black hair with deep blue eyes, and a tail.

"Sorry about him he can be a big jerk, by the way I'm Koga" Koga said holding out his hand.

"Kagome blushed even more and answered "I'm Kagome" Kagome looked down at his hand and glared at it before returning her gaze to Koga with her blush gone. "But for your information I don't need prince charming's help" Kagome snarled. Before turning and walking away leavening a dumbfounded demon.

Torture


End file.
